regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wars of Arcadia
This article is likely to be split into several smaller ones, but putting it all here for now. "Centuries Ago": The Unforeseen War / The Sudden War Drekissin and Akuban War. Akuba invades by surprise. They take Tulwikk (Outlast) in a single day to use as a staging area for an invasion of Kronwikk and Iron Ridge. A surprise attack on Cawksport sinks most of the Drekissin navy in the Shallow Sea. Forces are landed in the southern region of Iron Ridge, splitting to attack Kronwikk and Krublin. Iron ridge stops the invasion at Whalers Bay. Akubian navy takes Bon' Dundisyr. While Akuba's main force sieges Kronwikk and Whalers Bay, a secondary forces pushes across the country taking Renkore and making for Bergshire but are rebuff by defences along the forest line. The siege of Cawksport ends after a year after disease ravages the defenders. Kurshwikk is attacked at the start of the Cawksport siege and taken, but cannot be held. Akubian forces retreat after a few months, burning the town as they leave. The Drekis fleet is rebuilt in secret just west of Fen Den after Kurshwikk is burned. The new Drekissin fleet is launched and immediately resieges Cawksport. Drekissin ground forces retake Arum County before moving west to Stoneport, and then north to Renkore. Troops are landed near Tulwikk and the city is sieged for the first time. The Akubian fleet makes it way to fight the new fleet. The Akubian fleet is destroyed and the Drekissin fleet is crippled. The remainder of the war is a grind of Drekis slowly taking land and Akuba slowly giving it up. 1380: Conquest of Gadia In 1380, Eridon conquered the Kingdom of Gadia, the small Kingdom that resided on Gade Isle. Eridon's size made the war short-lived affair. So quick and one-sided was the war that the people of Gadia had no choice but to accept new rulers. The Eridonian forces landed on the south-east coast of Gade Isle and were met with resistance right away. They arrived at the forest outside of Pinespur and were met with resistance. Then there was the battle for Pinespur itself. After these three battles, each a decisive victory for Eridon, the Kingdom of Gadia was as good as taken. The last holdout of the invasion were the villages around Gator Beach. Pinespur, the former capital of the kingdom, became the County Seat of the new Kell County. The existing nobility were reduced in rank as new people were placed in positions of power across the island. King Darrent Grayson was reduced to the rank of Baron. The language of Gadian was suppressed and Eridonian was taught instead. Very few today know Old Gadian. A few former Noble Family went into self-imposed exile to avoid Eridonian rule. In the hundred and thirty years since the war there have been no rebellions and no uprisings. Eridon has had no desire to change the way of life in Gadia, only to redirect the taxes to their own coffers. People change the flags moved on with life, while the island fell into decline. 1485: The Never War Eridon tried to conquer Mahtava in 1485. Forces made a 3 prong attack. One prong by sea in the south. One prong over land through the Giant’s Hills. One prong flown in over the canals near Peatsburg using wizards to send elite troops into the Riverwind Forest. The invading ships were caught in a storm near the Lost Coast, destroying a fifth of the fleet and damaging another fifth to the point they had to turn back. The surviving ships met the Mahtavian fleet south of Yunta in a one sided battle. Eridonian forces retreated, but many of the ships that were damaged in the storm were too slow to escape and were hunted down by the Mahtavian fleet. The overland prong was attacked by Xorathis' chlorine breath weapon on the edge of The Overgrowth. The remaining troops ran into packs of hill giants, and eventually were turned back without having seen a single Mahtavian soldier. The elite troops flown in were successful in gathering undetected, but without the main invasion branches, there was little to do. They attacked and successfully conquered Vistria, holding it for a few months. Eventually they were overrun. The war was a massive defeat for Eridon and almost a footnote for Mahtava. 1508: Hemdorkas Incursion by Matthew Burger ]] The Hemdorkas Incursion was the appearance of Grell appeared in the Hemdorkas Hills in Northern Eridon. Queen Kiara of Eridon called her banners and sent General Mofkers to quell the Grell. The Grell proved to be more troublesome than expected. Their abilities of levitation surprised the Eridonian forces and huge numbers of men died when swarms of Grell descended from the sky at night onto unsuspecting troops camped below. The incursion lasted 9 months, and badly bled the kingdom. The source of the Grell was never found, but after their defeat at the Battle of Highland Camp, where the Eridonian forces set an ambush for the Grell, they fled back into the hills and vanished. 1510: Demon Invasion of Eridon In early 1510, a Demon Invasion struck the cities and towns in the south-east of Eridon before moving to the west then northeast to Heatstroke. Projections that at least 30% of the nation's population were slain in the attacks (~57,000 urban & ~215,000 rural), but it could be higher. After the battles the demons withdrew to Heatstroke and have stayed there. The town has only been spied on from afar, venturing in would be death. 1510-1511: Drekis War of Expansion With the weakening of Eridon due to the Demon Invasion a few months earlier, Drekis saw it as an opportunity to expand their country into an empire consisting of the Mistryan and Eridonian lands. By sea they sent ships to loot Eridon from the east, and by land they invaded Mistrya. Several cities were conquered or raised by Drekis in the first season of war. During the second season of war in 1511 Drekkis continued to make ground, with the capture of the City Dawngate as the largest accomplishment, when Scoria the Red Dragon led a counter attack, destroy the occupying forces at Dawngate and the arming marching north to Bridgelight were destroyed. It was also revealed that Scoria and 2 of her offspring aided in the capture of the free city of Goldhill, and that the new King of Mistyra had been raising the former Eridonian Towns along the canal for gold to buy weapons from Akuba. The war is ongoing at time of writing. 1511: Akuban Civil War The Akuban Civil War had been building for some time as King Haraziem was seen as a weak King. While the conclave wanted Haraziem gone, nothing could be done legally as long as he was crowned and alive. However 31th March, 1511 the conclave found out that King Haraziem was assassinated by an alleged member of Drekis while on a secret arms deal in Mistrya. With the heir to the throne having lived in Drekis for a long time and having no political clout with the families, the conclave voted the Haraziem Family out of power, as the law permits, before Prince Budariousz Haraziem was inaugurated. The conclave however could not decide on which family would rise in rank. On 24th April, 1511 the Akuban Civil War broke out, at least in Tal'Ushar, but it is expected fighting broke out in all Akuban cities. Family of the noble houses formed factions to fight over the cities and control of the Kingdom. During May 1511, faction that controlled the Cape of Rohana crowned Ramar Sha'zaaren as the new King in Sandashar, and consider all remaining reistance to be the work of rebelion. This corrination is not recognised as legitimate by the other factions. By the end of 1511, King Sha'zaaren restructured the government to be a totalitarian Monarchy, and not using the old old Noble Council. This led to the other factions in the civil war to pt aside their differences and join their efforts against the new king. The war is ongoing at time of writing. Category:Lore Category:Timeline Category:Wars